Never Innocent
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: Just when Kerry was about to leave...something comes up...another vampire comes up. Things go wrong. Will she change her mind this time in the end though? and stay with Michel?
1. Blocked Exit

A/N: We do not own Companions of the Night. We would love to steal the copyright….but I don't think that that will be happening anytime soon…

Written By: ME, of course, but also VampLoverNight92.

Chapter 1: Blocked Exit

"_Good-bye, Michel," she said. She walked down the stairs, past Marsala's body, and out the door, heading for home._

And, Kerry might have made escaped, if it weren't from the tall, dark-haired, pale skinned statue of a man blocking Marsala's front door. Despite seeing a dangerous determination in the man's preternatural eyes that had sent her into anxiety, Kerry knew better than to look or even run away. First, this handsome man was obviously a vampire.

Whether good or bad, Kerry had yet to decide. Secondly, Marsala's corpse was within eye sight, and Kerry, fully aware of that, refused to avert her eyes from this man to the dead one sprawled on the carpet, immobile, that'd she had inadvertently murdered.

"Seems he's missed one." murmured the towering vampire, darkly eager.

His eyes trained on Kerry' neck, and in response, she began to fumble backwards as she attempted to keep her back opposite from the vampire. Kerry's overwhelming dread and scrambling only encouraged his predatory instincts as he stalked forward forebodingly.

Definitely, Kerry thought, not a good vampire. In seconds, the vampire had Kerry pinned to the back of Marsala's couch with hands both on her neck and gripping her hands painfully. Kerry's breathing restarted, first not working properly at all then only allowing her short, shallow, ragged breaths as she hyperventilated. The vampire's fangs made a slow approach to her Kerry's exposed, pulsing throat as if reveling in her fear with a murderer's appreciation. Kerry's mind whirled, wondering how to handle it.

Suddenly, Michel who had disappeared after Kerry's sentimental exit, transpired. Leaning casually and nonchalantly against the wall near the banister, directly in Kerry's line of view, Michel stood. His face was carefully guarded, only letting an expression of mild interest and amusement which only fueled Kerry's edgy, panicked composure. Is he going to let me die? Kerry wondered frantically as she made ineffective efforts to release herself. When she felt the vampire's fangs settle close to her neck, Kerry writhed wildly, and the vampire responded by lunging forward, almost catching Kerry's jugular vein lethally.

"Michel!" Kerry shouted, petulantly, and the vampire subduing her instantaneously wrenched himself away from her shivering form then gave the other vampire, observing the mortal girl with highly peaked interest, a peculiar glare.

The vampire in question, Michel, pushed himself gracefully from the wall and bent down in front of Kerry who was heaped, limbless, on the ground in shock. Extending a hand to her, Michel regarded her warily.

"…you were going to let him…" trailed on Kerry in a whisper as she ignored his outstretched hand, and then looked up at his intense, cobalt blue eyes for anything—repentance, amusement, anger. Seeing nothing, Kerry sighed moodily.

"Michel…" called the vampire, standing back cautiously, with a dangerous, accusing tone, "That girl knows your real name?"

"Is that why you stopped, Vince?" laughed Michel, who appeared now to have a rather atrocious amount of hilarity invested in the situation. Kerry's facial expression hardened.

"What was I supposed to assume? You stand there, not lifting a finger, and you certainly didn't say not to kill her. I guessed she was in league with the hunters that you mentioned in your email. I mean, she's recognizably a mortal." began Vince defensibly, the other vampire, who had slightly tanner skin than Michel and very deep, liquid brown eyes. He had a skinny head of dark brown, almost black, hair that just cleared the end of his jaw. He was lithely build, almost skinny in statue, but with clear strength hiding underneath his demeanor. "Who is she?"

Kerry shakily resumed standing, and looked Vince over appraisingly as he did the same. Michel, crossing his arms, glanced at Kerry.

"This is Kerry." He introduced unceremoniously with a curt smile. When Michel stared over at Vince, he noticed that Vince was not whatsoever entertained.

"You didn't kill her?" demanded Vince harshly. Michel took a quick step, so he was posed at Kerry's side, and retorted, "You didn't either." Kerry started to shrug away from Michel before she noted Vince's now murderous glare, and thought better of it. She turned to Michel with wide eyes, then spoke, "So, you planned on him killing me, is that it?"

Michel, for the life (or lack of it in him, looked honestly innocent which was undoubtedly at odds with his character.)

"No," he denied, more forcefully, "I intend to let you go." He paused, then considered Kerry with a superior look and a brash tone.

"Kerry, I don't need Vince to kill you. I could have done it myself."

"I'm sure you could have," Kerry mumbled lowly. Michel responded by giving her a sharp glare. Glancing back at Vince with his murderous glare made her cower more towards Michel.

"Michel," Vince's voice was harsh, "You can't let her go. The girl knows too much. Kill her and let's go!" he demanded forcefully. He took a step towards Kerry, in which Michel stepped right in front of her.

"Are you protecting her?" Vince asked shocked and surprised.

"She saved my life." Michel said in a forceful tone.

"I'd love to stay and chat on how you got your sunburns and your close call, but we have hunters on our ass. Kill the girl. Drain her. I don't care. She can not leave here alive."

"I intend to let her go." Michel growled.

"She knows too much! You don't know if she can't keep her mouth shut!" Vince tried to point out.

"I won't tell," Kerry said abruptly. They both looked at her, Michel having to turn around. They both glared; Michel's glare was demanding; Vince's was murderous, still. "Promise," she squeaked as they both just looked at her.  
Michel looked almost wary of her, then sighed, "You're coming with us Kerry."

"NO!" Kerry demanded louder and more forceful than she meant it to be. 

Michel glanced Vince's way and than back towards Kerry, "It's either that or I kill you." Michel made it so straightforward for her, THAT almost killed her.  
"God Michel! I love how blunt you make that sound." Kerry waved her hands in the air to add to her sarcastic effect. Michel just looked slightly amused as he caught both of her hands with his firm grip.  
"She's not coming," Vince said.  
"Is too," Michel replied childishly, not taking his eyes off of Kerry.  
Michel than pulled away physical and eye contact, turning back to Vince, "I have to set something up here."   
Michel than clasped onto one of her hands and pulled her forward unexpectedly. He practically dragged her towards the stairs.  
"Don't trust me with her?" Vince asked smugly.  
"No I don't, Vince." Michel stated as a fact, "Not when you don't trust me."

Vince's smug laugh echoed as Michel pulled Kerry to the kitchen. Michel had Kerry's hand in a firm grip and kept it in that grip as he awkwardly winced to bend down and grab the gun laying on the floor. Kerry, catching on, bent down quicker than Michel's pace; but only because of his sunburns. Just as Kerry touched the gun with her fingertips, Michel clasped onto her wrist and pulled her down. Kerry stumbled downwards and hit the floor. Michel got the gun and stood again with Kerry sitting on the floor, looking up at him in shock. Michel acted overly cautious. He held his hand out to help her up with a smug smile on his face. She sighed as she took hold of his hand. As he pulled her to her feet, Kerry mumbled, "You don't trust me, do you?" 

Michel just gave her an insincere laugh and gripped just one of Kerry's hands, with the gun in his other, facing downward. Michel than dragged Kerry down the basement. He grabbed a can of lighter fluid and a box of matches. Then it was back up the stairs. 

Michel poured lighter fluid on some of the rugs and then lit some matches. After the flames died down, Michel just stared down one of the burnt rugs.

He had a firm grip on Kerry's hand, so when he didn't move or say anything, curiosity kicked in, "What?"  
"I have an idea," he said in a neutral tone.  
Then, silence.  
"And that would be..." Kerry pushed.  
He looked at her smugly, "You're not going to like it."

Kerry just looked at him, almost exasperated with him. When he didn't say anything, Kerry shifted nervously with her feet, "What is it?"   
He gave her an insincere smile and pulled her towards the kitchen. He opened one of the drawers that was already halfway open. He pulled out a normal-sized steak knife.

"Michel," Kerry said worried, wanting to pull back, but her hand was practically attached to his, "What is that exactly for?"  
He just looked at her and smiled smugly. He pulled Kerry back into the living room where the burnt rugs were at. When he put the knife against her arm, she screamed at him. Michel's face went from being amused to blank.

"I'm only going to spill a little. AND I'll even heal you when I'm done." he paused as he pulled the knife back towards Kerry's arm, "The police will believe for you to be either be injured or dead. But personally," he looked at her smugly, "I'm going for dead."

"Michel, please, no!" hissed Kerry, attempting not to scream and inadvertently draw the neighbor's attention, and not be sliced open at the same time as Michel also retracted some clear, plastic gloves from a nearby drawer before donning them.

Michel spared her a reproving look, and told her, "Kerry, you won't feel a thing. Close your eyes, if you must." Tossing her head repetitively in dissent, Kerry jammed her eyes closed tight and cringed in anticipation. With no sight, all Kerry could recognize was the suffocating smell of the smoke that had singed off the rugs and the feel of Michel grasping her arm, gently but firmly, as he contemplated over where to cut. As he skimmed the blade on the surface of her forearm, Kerry inhaled in pain as the stinging pang of a newly occurred slice increased. She peeked open an eye and Michel was staring at her inquisitively.

He shook his head, then pulled her through Marsala's house, stopping briefly repeatedly to press her arm to random objects to bloody them. The whole house had imprints of Kerry's blood, as well as her forearm and a new one on her wrist, before Michel was satisfied and came to a halt besides Marsala's corpse. Kerry studiously turned her attention elsewhere while Michel stared down at the perpetrator of Regina's murder. Marsala was limp, no breathing or heartbeat, and he was becoming paler and grey complexioned by the minute. Michel sideways glanced at Kerry, who was occupying herself was staring at the walls adored with framed pictures, and gave her a tug on the hand. 

"Kerry," he said softly, "You'll have to look. I need you to put your blood on his shirt." Kerry steeled herself from one minute, then kneeled down beside the dead man and dripped her body onto the front of his shirt so she wasn't required to touch the corpse. Michel positioned the knife in Marsala's hand, careful to discern that he was indeed dead, and snapped off his gloves with an appeased expression.

Kerry stood up, looking away from the corpse mutely, and ventured towards the stairs where, at the bottom, Vince impatiently waited while tapping his foot before he suddenly jerked around.

Without warning, the front door burst open, and the wood exploded everywhere from the impact of a motorcycle crashing through it.


	2. To Ithaca They Go

A/n: We do not own Companions of the Night

Chapter 2: To Ithaca They Go

Vince swiftly dashed up the stairs, and Michel followed suit after abruptly snatching up Kerry from the stairs, still bleeding minutely, and heading for the master bedroom.

"Wait!" called the rider, who hopped off the vehicle and withdrew a gun, "You bloodsuckers get back here!" Then, Kerry noted, there was a silence, before the stranger screamed, "You killed Marsala!" Footsteps pounded up the stairs as Michel leaned against the closed bedroom door, supposedly barricading it, while Vince shattered one of the large, lace curtained window panes.

"Why can't we just kill them both?" suggested Vince, distractedly, as he glanced at Kerry. "Kerry and the hunter?"  
Michel shot him a cold glare with a shake of his head, and Vince sighed with defeat.   
"Kerry saved my life, and I will do the same. She comes with us. If we fight the hunter now, Kerry may get hurt."

"You bastards killed him! You killed Marsala!" came an angry voice from the opposite side of the door, frightening Kerry who was already dreading the escape plan intended. Vince swept the broken glass off the window still, and after making a 'come-on' gesture, elegantly jumped from the second story window. Kerry instantly looked at Michel. There was no way she could jump out the window, but one look at Michel, and she knew he expected it of her. After calmly locking the door and scooting the queen sized bed flush with the door frame, Michel leaned out the window and looked down.

From what he could tell, it was a normal back yard, and Vince, from the looks of it, was pulling up his vehicle for a quick escape. Kerry jolted with every bullet sound that echoed from the bedroom door as the intruder shot merciless through the door, hitting the bed and mattress.

Michel drew back into the room, pulled Kerry to him, and jumped feline like from the window still. Landing on his feet steadily, Michel continued on through Marsala's normal, grass covered yard to the black Porsche Vince was skidding to a halt in. Throwing open the back door, Michel shoved both of them in and instructed Vince to floor it as the rider began shooting rounds at the car while they pulled away.

"Kerry?" whispered Michel, looking down at her since she had been uncaringly tossed into the back seat before him. She was sprawled out, and was tossed around every time Vince hit a sharp curb.  
"Yes?"   
"You're bleeding."

He pulled her up, properly posing her in the seat, and seat belted her.

"I know." Kerry said, pointedly resentful.  
"Would you like me to heal it?"  
"Please." she said demandingly.

Michel gently reached over and grasped her hand, bringing her wrist towards his mouth, then put his lips to it tenderly. Kerry shivered as his tongue slid over her wound, and Michel swiftly glanced at her unblinkingly. He moved to her arm, leaving unmarred skin in his trail, and Kerry felt instant relief from the bleeding and stinging.

"Should you be doing that?" Vince asked loudly from the driver's seat, as he watched them from the rear view mirror. "I can tell you haven't fed, Michel." 

Kerry inwardly winced. She didn't want to be sucked dry, or turned into a vampire at the moment. And, Michel's malnourishment didn't bode well. Michel quickly withdrew after healing her cuts, and Kerry stared out the window noting the scenery nearly obscure in the deepening night.

"Where are we going?" Kerry asked curiously.

It was silent for a moment. "Where _are_ we going, Vince?" Michel asked after a few moments.

Vince was quiet for a moment but then spoke, "I figure we head to Ithaca." Vince looked at Michel through the mirror.

Michel seemed to catch on to something. "You want to go there?"

"Sure. Why not? Besides, you need to feed, unless you just feed on the girl back there." Michel gave him a sharp glare.

"Where?" Kerry asked finally.

"To Ithaca. It's 2 hours away." Michel said as he just looked forward.

"That isn't what I meant." She pointed out, worried.

Michel just glanced at her. Then he mumbled, "Go to sleep."

She did feel the wariness that he was doing to her. And, she had hardly slept before. She guessed it just happened before she could argue, she fell asleep.

A sharp turn jerked Kerry awake. Instantly, she asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough," Michel replied with an insincere smile, "We're here."

Vince soon parked and then we got out. Michel took her hand.

"Is that to make sure I don't run away, Michel?" Kerry asked innocently.

"Don't be smart," he snapped that made her jump inside.

Vince led the way on the partially lit streets. Some people were just standing around that kind of creped Kerry out and she was then thankful for having hold of Michel's hand.

They walked in silence as they headed towards a building. There was a large man at the entrance standing there with his arms crossed. And by large, I mean muscle, not fat.

"Michel…" Kerry began to whisper worried.

His response was giving her a look that almost seemed murderous. She closed her mouth in response. And we soon got to the guy. The guy let Vince pass, but stopped Michel and Kerry. Kerry noticed that Vince stopped and waited.

"She's too young," the man demanded.

Michel stopped for a moment and then gave a curt smile. He got behind Kerry, grasping both of her arms and stretching them out. He kissed her neck that sent shivers down her body. "She's food." Michel said smugly.

Michel put his body against hers from the back, still dangerously close to her neck. I mean, for all Kerry knew, he could be serious. He has after all, gone this far without feeding. After a moment of that position, the man finally let them pass.

Michel held her close as they walked through the doorway and then past Vince. And they stayed that way until they were in the main part of the bar. Michel abruptly let her go. She stood and looked at him in shock for a moment. He laughed at her. She then realized why he did it, and slapped him in the arm. It only made him laugh a little harder. She turned away from his amused face. He then came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "It worked, didn't it?"

When she turned around, he wasn't there. She turned again and spotted him sitting on a bar stool.

Michel swiveled on the bar stool, giving Kerry a smirk, before turning around to face the bar. Kerry settled into a bar stool next to him, rolling her eyes.

"Vampire powers." Kerry scoffed, mumbling under her breath.


	3. Marking

A/N: We do not own Companions of the Night. We would love to steal the copyright….but I don't think that that will be happening anytime soon…

Written By: ME, of course, but also VampLoverNight92.

Chapter 3: Marking

Michel regarded the bartender, ordering drinks for Kerry and himself. "What are we doing here, Michel?"

"Hiding." Spat Vince, as he plopped heavily onto the barstool on Kerry's left side from seemingly nowhere. He gave Kerry a scornful look, but stopped when he caught Michel's narrowing glare. "For your safety… _of course._"

"Here you go." Said the waiter, handing Michel two tall, black, spiral stemmed glasses. Michel handed one to Kerry, who peered into the black glass as she tried to discern its contents.

"Is…this…?" Kerry stammered, looking between her face and Michel's amused face. He shook his head with a laugh, and Kerry blushed before taking a gulp. She made a disgusted face, but swallowed nonetheless. "What did you give me?" she choked out.

"Vodka." Michel chuckled, suppressing a grin. "You don't like it?"

Kerry coughed and tried to give it back to Michel, who waved it off. "Oh, no. Drink that."

"Why?" Kerry asked, suspiciously.

"Because it's the only drink they have besides blood." Vince said grudgingly.

"Gross." Kerry remarked, before taking a hesitant sip of vodka and making a sour face.

"What blood type are you, Kerry?" asked Vince, suddenly becoming friendly with his face in a false smile.

"AB positive…." Kerry replied, frowning at Vince.

Michel growled warningly at Vince, and pulled Kerry to his lap.

"Hey," Vince said. "Just asking. We have to pretend that she's food anyways…Why not take a bite?"

Kerry shuddered, before grounding out, "No way are you taking my blood. You'll kill me." She turned the evil eye on Vince, who glared back.

"Fine! Then, why don't you just mark her?" suggested Vince angrily.

"What's that?" asked Kerry, bewildered. Vince shifted his eyes sketchily to Michel, who decided it was now the time to pretend he wasn't listening. He looked away pointedly. "Michel…what's marking?"

"Nothing, really. You wouldn't do it, so it doesn't matter." Michel said firmly. Kerry turned her confused look over to Vince.

"Vince, what's marking?" Kerry asked.

"It's when—" Vince began, but only to be interrupted by Michel's murderous look. "Oh, it's nothing to concern you with."

"But—"

"No." Michel interrupted. "Not now."

"Why don't you two just find a hotel to hide out in tonight?" Vince suggested abruptly, finishing that conversation much to Kerry's chagrin. Vince finished his own drink that he was cradling lightly in his hand and Kerry caught his eyes flash red as he chugged the contents down. She shivered.

"Alright," Michel sighed, "Come on, let's go, Kerry. Coming, Vince?"

Vince shook his head.

"No, thanks. Being around that human makes me thirsty, so I'll stay and drink for a little longer."

Michel shrugged, grabbed Kerry's hand tightly, and made a beeline to the back exit.

They emerged into an empty alleyway, thankfully without a bouncer on duty, and sauntered their way to the lamp lit sidewalk.

"Michel?" Kerry said quietly, disturbing the silence as they marched down towards the parking lot.

"Hmm?"

"What was Vince talking about? Marking?"

"Kerry, _please_, drop it?"

"But, Michel—"

"NO, KERRY." Michel hissed, opening up the passenger door gentlemanly for her. "Get in."

Kerry meekly climbed into his car, wondering fleetingly how Vince would make it to a hotel later, but then figuring that his vampire speed wouldn't make it a problem for him. Five minutes into the car ride, Kerry was sleepy. She glared at Michel who had on an innocently blank face as he drove.

"Stop it."

"Just sleep. You're tired."

"Am not. It's you!"

He smiled guilty as Kerry sighed in defeat and surrendered to the blissfully induced sleep.

Kerry woke up, groggy and confused. Where am I? she thought incoherently. Rolling over sleepily, she landed with a thud on the carpeted floor of what looked to her to be a hotel suite. It was grandly decorated in naturals and gold with beautiful furniture, obviously an expensive suite, she could tell even when it was only bathed in the tiniest bit of the moonlight was coming from the curtained bay window above the bed.

"Hello?" Kerry called out, her voice quiet, unsure of where she was. From the bed, Michel mumbled. Kerry stood up, careful not to disturb the bedside table upon which sat a glowing digital alarm clock. It flashed 10:34 p.m. She stumbled her way to a door, not entirely sure what was beyond it, but too restless to go back to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Michel grumbled, stirring.

Kerry pulled open the door, peeked through, and replied, "To go watch some TV. I can't get back to sleep." She shuffled over the huge, black leather couch stationed in front of a plasma TV with a remote lounging on the couch's arm. She grabbed the remote and laid out on the huge couch. Unseeingly looking at the TV screen, she flicked through channels. The door to the bedroom tellingly creaked, and Michel curiously strutted out, looking over at the TV.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kerry scooted over, giving Michel room to lay behind her on the couch, their bodies touching. Kerry emitted a shiver when she felt the cold of Michel's skin through her clothes, but focused on watching TV.

Michel put his cold hand over hers, clicking the buttons on the remote in the process, and watched the news. Kerry groaned—the news was boring. Kerry laid back onto his shoulder, feeling a little bit of sleepiness that she knew Michel wasn't inducing since it came naturally.

"Tired, Kerry?" asked Michel, taking his eyes off the TV, and giving Kerry an amused look. She nodded into his shoulder before closing her eyes. She flipped around, facing him, and tied her arms around his waist so she wouldn't roll off the couch while sleeping. Michel didn't react, but he didn't push her away either. She lazily laid her head on his cold shoulder, shivering a second, and began to fall into unconsciousness. She pressed her lips into his neck gently, then bid him goodnight. Michel looked down at Kerry, slightly startled at her apparent trust in him, and hesitantly put his mouth to her ear.

"Kerry," he whispered, his breathe tickling her ear, "Do you trust me?"

She stirred, not opening her eyes, but clung tighter to him and nodded tiredly.

"Good." He replied, before languidly putting his own lips to her neck. Kerry stiffened, but tried to pretend it was unnoticeable, that she wasn't frightened for a moment. "Do you still trust me?" She nodded firmly against his shoulder. Michel put the tips of his fangs against her pulse and Kerry felt his lips move, more than heard him say, "Even now? Even now you trust me?"

"No," Kerry breathed. "I don't trust you, that would be foolish….I love you." His lips curled into a smile against her skin.

"Kerry…" he whispered, and she opened her eyes, "I love you too." He said it quickly and his face, from what Kerry could see out of the corner of her eye since Michel's fangs were still poking her neck, was slightly in shock. Like he couldn't figure out what he was saying. Like he couldn't control what he was saying. But, the look was gone before Kerry could brood over it, and his fangs were sinking into her skin. She could feel Michel's tongue sensually lapping at her blood, coaxing it out of her pulse. Kerry grasped his shirt and shivered rolled down her, feeling like she was doused in cold water, and the only source warming her was Michel's mouth drinking up her blood, and she felt like heaven. She pressed herself against him, needing warmth only he could give her. But, suddenly, Michel stopped, sensing the limit of the amount of blood he could take if he wanted her alive. He was torn—her blood was addictively sweet, but he loved Kerry, and drawing more blood would kill her…?

"Kerry?"' he asked when he felt her fingers unclench his shirt. She regarded him. "I just…..marked you."

"What does it mean?" she asked breathily.

O.o

OMG! Wut does it mean? Haha. I'm sooo mean for stopping it here. So, guys, wut does it mean. Nicole, do not tell them. I just have a feeling you'll review your own story. You did it for the last chapter. And you've already revealed the SMUT. And I think that's next chapter…or the chapter after that…who knows…well, I do, b/c I control wut you guys get to read. This is where evil laughter comes in. Where is my evil twin when I need her?


	4. Those Three Steps

A/n: We do not own Companions of the Night

Chapter 4: Those Three Steps

"That you're mine." He replied nonchalantly. His hands snaked around her waist as he smirked freely.

"Huh?" she asked, getting her breath back and pulling back to sit up straight.

"You heard me," he replied, still nonchalant.

"…How?" she asked slowly, processing it, seeing it wasn't so bad at all, being Michel's that is.

He just looked at her coolly, and then began to get up while saying, "Come." He pulled her up with his hand still snaked around her waste, where he led her to the bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed and he stood and looked at her for a moment. He was thinking about something, and then decided. He pulled up his sleeve and bit into his wrist while Kerry watched in horror. He held out his bleeding wrist to her towards her mouth. "Don't take a lot, just a little.

She gawked at him, "Wha… What?"

He sighed, but then explained, "To make a marking complete, you have to take some of my blood and swallow it. It's not a lot and it won't harm you in any way."

"I…" she stuttered, looking at how close his bleeding wrist was from her mouth.

He watched her carefully as he put his bloody wrist up to her lips. Inwardly, she flinched. But without any reason to back her up on what she was about to do, she took his wrist in her mouth and let it fill with his blood.

He then jerked his wrist back as she sat there awkwardly with a mouth full of his blood. He couldn't help but smirk at her, "Swallow, Kerry."

She shook her head with her eyes wide.

"Well, don't spit it out here." He warned. "If you have to spit it out, at least do it by a window."

She was still shaking her heard, but stopped and tried to figure out why he said 'window'. While she was thinking of that, she began to slowly swallow. When she was done, she realized why he had said window. His blood would dry up in the sun then.

While she thought of this, she was looking down. When she looked up, she was looking at a smirking Michel.

It was an awkward silence for a moment, but then Kerry shot up, "I have to go brush my teeth, my tongue, my whole frickin mouth. He laughed as she ran to the bathroom.

But before she made it through the entrance of the bathroom, Michel grabbed her shoulders using his vampire speed to catch up with her, and slammed her into the wall, kissing her at the same time. She was startled at first, but very soon, let in as he kissed her frantically.

He picked her up by the waist as she wound her legs around him. Still kissing, he walked back over to the bed, where they laid down with ease, lips barely parting.

With both their shirts now off, so close to what Kerry thought as he reached for her pants, he stopped himself out of nowhere and pulled back looking at Kerry, who looked startled at him pulling back out of nowhere like that. He just smirked at her and then said, "You're too innocent for that."

"Uh…" was all she could get out as he lazily rolled off the bed.

"Put your shirt back on, Kerry," he said, not looking at her, but at something else. He reached out and grabbed his shirt while she just sat there stuttering incoherently.

Just then, Vince burst through the door. Kerry let out a shriek and hid under the covers.

"I told you, Kerry." Michel said. She could hear him smirk.

"Well, well." Vince said, realizing what was going on.

Kerry put her shirt on under the covers and came out from under the covers. Both were staring at her.

After a moment of silence, Michel said, "You're shirt is on backwards, cheri."

She blushed and threw the covers back over her head. She could her them laugh.

But Vince stopped suddenly and sounded surprised, "You marked her."

It was silent as Kerry crawled out of the bed and over towards them. Instantly, Vince grabbed Kerry's hair and pulled it to the side. It was more of jerking her hair, actually. Michel growled lowly.

"My, My. You did." He swung Kerry around to face him, "Three steps," he said, holding up three fingers. "Taking your blood. You taking his. And then…" he trailed off with a smirk and looked at Michel.

Kerry gasped, realizing it instantly. She tried to jerk away from Vince, but he didn't let his grip slide. Michel growled louder this time and then ordered for Vince to let her go.

Vince just smiled almost evilly and let his grip slip. Kerry jerked away and walked behind Michel, where she felt the safest at the moment.

As if just forgetting about that moment, Vince was ranting off status, "I think we may have gotten them off course. They went in the opposite direction of us. But we should probably stay here for the day just in case."

"Probably best," Michel agreed.

"I don't trust her in the day," Vince said after a moment.

"Then get your own room," Michel said coldly.

Vince looked shocked at that, "One day with her and you vulnerable; you want to take another chance with fate?"

"I would never…" Kerry began, she then considered for a moment, and then said, "Well, at least not to Michel."

Vince raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you saying if I were to stay here in the day, you would kill me?"

Kerry thought for a moment. The fact that she had to think about it aggravated Vince, "No. I would be tempted. But then Michel will most likely kill me if I were to do that."

Vince snorted, disgusted.

"I said I wouldn't. That means you're safe. What more do you need?" Kerry asked innocently.

"Let me take your blood." Vince said almost seductively.

Michel snorted with laughter, but his voice was sharp, "Like that's ever going to happen. That's the whole point of a marking. She's mine and no one else can touch her." Michel paused for a moment, "Kerry," he said in a not-so-sharp-voice, "Go watch TV, alright?"

She looked between the two of them but didn't sense any tension. She nodded and walked back into the room were about a half an hour ago Michel marked her.

The TV was still on the news. She began to look for the remote, too lazy to get up and change it herself. As she looked, she began to hear about a breaking news story about a mysterious fire started in a family home.

Finally, she found it. She plopped herself on the couch and was about to change the channel when she screamed in horror.

Michel was at her side in no time at all. Kerry didn't move when he yelled at her as to why she screamed. She just sat there and stared at the TV. And then he saw.

It was her house that was on fire at the moment. It was engulfed in flames. Kerry began to feel wetness go down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Dad. Ian!" she called out and leaned over. Two icy hands came around her waist and pulled her back on the couch before she fell on the floor and hit her head on the coffee table. She leaned against Michel's shoulder.

"I don't think the hunters went the wrong way. I think they knew exactly where they were going." Michel said away from Kerry.

She then heard Vince's voice, "You think the hunters did this?"

"Marsala already knew where she lived. It's possible. As a matter of fact, I think it's more then possible."

Kerry peaked up to see Vince and Michel. They both were stern.

"We'll leave at midnight." Vince said.

Michel nodded in agreement, "Gives us two hours to get there and two hours for the smoke to clear."

"Until then, just watch and see if they find anything." Vince said. He walked towards the door, "I'll be back in about an hour, in time to leave."

Michel nodded, now watching the TV and pulling Kerry closer. She closed her eyes as more tears strolled down her cheeks.

Kerry looked up at her house from the sidewalk curb, and tears prickled in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Michel, where do you think my dad and Ian is?" she asked quietly, hoping that they hadn't been killed in the fire. She could still see smoke coming from the singed ruin that was once her home. Once the place where she tucked Ian into bed at night after reading him a bedtime story. Once the place she'd spent valuable time helping her dad. Once a home where she felt secure and safe….

"Kerry," Michel whispered back, keeping his expression guarded, which told Kerry that he didn't expect the best outcome. "I smell your father's blood…." Kerry's eyes widened and her brows pressed together in grief. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, and Michel tentatively put his arm around her in case she fainted.

"Oh," Vince sneered. "_Suck it up!_ You're the one that involved yourself in **our** affairs. You should know the consequences."

"Vince!" snapped Michel, shooting him a dark look. Michel looked down at Kerry with concern flittering across his features for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah. I _forgot_ now that you marked her, she'll be first priority. _Great…_ Well, I guess, this rules out killing her…since you'll die as well."

"WHAT?!" Kerry exclaimed, forgetting her lament momentarily. "If I die, he dies?" Vince nodded, giving her a superior look. Kerry turned her wide, frightened eyes on Michel who slightly frowned. He threw Vince an ungrateful look before Kerry said, "Michel? You marked me, knowing that when I die, you do also?"

Michel cringed.

"Kerry," he started soothingly, looking her straight in the eyes, hoping to distract her from the question.

"OH NO!" Kerry said loudly, breaking their shared gaze and shaking her head. "You'll tell me _all_ about marking...but later. Right now, I need to find Ian. Unless you can smell his—"

"No. I don't think Ian…perished."

Kerry gave a weak smile, then gave her house a piercing glare.

"He's not inside then?"

"No."

"Where would he have gone?"

"Do you have any relative nearby?"

"No."

"Do his friends live nearby?"

"No, actually, they live on the other side out town."

Vince shuffled his feet, drawing attention to himself, and he suggested, "Why don't we just get back in the car? We'll drive, find a hotel, and watch the news later? I'm sure they'll mention your family. This town is dull enough to advertise the drama for as long as they can get away with. Which will be days, by my estimate."

Kerry looked longing at her house, then turned her back on it. She wanted nothing more than to rush to the rubble, shift through it to recover something, _anything_, from her previously normal life with Ian and her father. But, with a side glance at the sharply watching Michel, she knew he'd hold her back before he'd even reach the top of her driveway. From the looks of the house, Kerry presumed that her house was very unstable, and therefore, dangerous. And, if it put her in danger, it put Michel in danger who was now bonded to her. With long look at the exterior walls which had crumbled inward during the fierce fire caused by hunters, Kerry walked lifelessly back to the car with Michel and Vince following her lithely.

"Kerry?" Vince asked, looking thoughtful. "Did the hunters know you had a little brother?"

Kerry scowled at him, taking out her emotions on him seemed too tempting. "Why do you care?" she snapped angrily.

He gave her a flippant look.

"I WAS JUST ASKING! DAMN! I JUST THOUGHT THEY MIGHT HAVE KIDNAPPED—"

"Vince!" hissed Michel, widening his eyes in pointed warning.

"Oh…my…god." Kerry said slowly, her eyes fearful again. "Dad's dead, and Ian is kidnapped." She started to sob again, but Vince interrupted.

"Crying isn't going to solve anything!"

Kerry looked at him, thinking, and it dawned on her. Vince was right, Kerry mused. She had to find Ian, save him, whatever it took, she would give. She had to find him—at any cost. He was her last existing family…and she owed it to her father to find her little brother. Since she wasn't there to save them….it was all her fault.

Kerry sniffed, her feature taking on determination, then she grasped Michel's cold hand lightly.

"Let's go." She said, letting herself into the back seat of the car. Vince occupied the front seat, revving up the engine in a matter of seconds. Kerry cursed vampire speed. Michel opted to sit in the back seat with her, and Kerry found his presence comforting and welcome as she held in her emotions. She felt Michel staring subtly at her, and she wondered what he was concentrating on, until she started to feel weary. Her eyes drooped of their own accord, and lethargy swept down her body. Her head felt too heavy to hold up. With her last conscious action, she laid herself on Michel's lap, much to his surprise, and whispered, "This is getting old."

**Sorry for the wait everybody, but i finally updated...now if i could only get my twin to do her part and update her part of the stroy. (Ahem) Please go and bug VampLoverNight92. As you should know, she also writes this stroy. So, go start a cult or something, a lil get together and bug her for me D thanxs. Enjoy the story. **


	5. Completion of Marking

A/n: We do not own Companions of the Night

Chapter 5: Completion of Marking

_She felt Michel staring subtly at her, and she wondered what he was concentrating on, until she started to feel weary. Her eyes drooped of their own accord, and lethargy swept down her body. Her head felt too heavy to hold up. With her last conscious action, she laid herself on _

_Michel's lap, much to his surprise, and whispered, "This is getting old."_

Kerry woke up with a heavy sigh, thinking, 'Stupid vampire powers.'

She opened her eyes to find a cold arm wrapped around her waist. She rolled over to see who it was, even though, she already knew. Michel looked so peaceful.

She reached out and touched his hair. She messed with it and made him look like he had bed head, something she was sure he hasn't had in a loooong time. She smiled to herself, but her smiled faded when she realized why she was even still here with him. _Ian._

With that thought, she moved closer to Michel and buried her head in his chest, telling herself not to cry. She felt no heartbeat while her head laid there, her hand clutching onto his shirt. The tears did roll down her cheeks while she laid there, but she feel back asleep.

She woke up again. It was 4pm. It then dawned on her: When was the last time I showered?

She broke away from his grip and staggered to the bathroom where she turned on the shower. The heat of the water felt so good.

She was soon out. She stood there in her towel, staring at her clothes on the floor. They were dirty and smelly. Why put dirty clothes on a perfectly clean body?

She kicked them with her foot. All her other clothes were dirty. This is all she had left of her house, kind of pathetic.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. And it followed with Michel's voice, "Kerry?"

"Yeah?" she said, still staring at her clothes.

Before she could say anything more or do anything, he opened the door. She jerked her heard up, startled.

He stood there, right where he was at and looked at her. She was still tightly wrapped up in her towel, thankfully. He then moved his eyes to the floor where those smelly clothes laid. He looked back up at her, a grin coming onto his face.

"Planning on getting dressed? Or is the towel going to be the outfit of choice."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how long I've worn those clothes?"

He just smirked at her, amusement flashed in his eyes, and it stayed. "So towel then?" he asked, mockingly.

"Can't you go out and buy me some clothes or at least wash these?"

"Actually…" he said after a moment, "You're welcome to wear some of my clothes till we get you some…or wash those. But I would think you would want more then just that."

She smiled slightly. "What do you have for me?"

"Why don't you come out here and look?" Michel asked, grinning.

She shook her head. "Why?" he asked, confused now.

"Vince. I don't want him to see that I'm in a towel."

He laughed, "Don't worry. He got a different room." She was slightly shocked by that. "Someone didn't trust you," he mocked her.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, almost making her towel fall off. But she grabbed it with her free hand.

"Since when did you have clothes anyways?" Kerry asked, wondering as she sat on the bed.

He pulled out a duffel bag. "You were asleep, remember? I stopped at my old house on the way here."

"Stupid vampire powers," she mumbled.

He smiled and then said as he dumped the bag on the bed, "Alright, we have this and that," he said, tossing things to the floor. Kerry watched him with humor.

"Here's something," Michel said satisfied. He held out a pair of slightly faded, black skinny jeans to her. "And this," Michel said, holding out a long sleeve shirt, slightly balled up.

"Go change before Vince gets in here." Michel instructed.

Kerry nodded and headed back for the bathroom.

The skinny jeans were too long, so she had to roll them up some. And the long sleeve black shirt was a band shirt of Guns N' Roses. It fit her all very nicely. And she liked it. Almost so much, that she didn't want her own clothes anymore, but Michel's would do just fine.

She walked out of the bathroom with her smelly clothes at hand, not really sure what to do with them. She looked up and saw Vince there. _Wonderful_, she thought.

"Kerry looks better in your clothes than you do, Michel." Taunted Vince, giving Kerry an uncomfortable once over. Kerry squirmed away from him and went to Michel's side for security.

"Well," continued Vince. "I just saw the six' o clock news…."

"And?" Kerry demanded sharply, drawing a disapproving look from Vince.

"Your father's body was just discovered. It seems that the police took a reprieve from the investigation, which is why they were absent for our arrival, to have a media conference, but have shifted through the house and…" Vince gave Michel a look before finishing. "Your father is dead."

Kerry didn't move, didn't make a sound. She just sat on the edge of the bed with a guarded expression. Vince stared at her expectantly, waiting for hysterics. Kerry, however, sealed it all inside, deciding that tears wouldn't return Ian or resurrect her father. Michel looked equally as impressed when they both realized how calmly she had taken the confirmed news. Kerry just nodded, finally, after minutes of awkward silence between them.

"And Ian?" she whispered, deadpan.

Vince's features brightened a little, and he gave her a small smile before he said, "Ian's body wasn't found, so I'd assume he was taken."

"And you're smiling because…?"

"It means we have a chance of finding him alive, better than dead, right?" Vince answered encouragingly. Kerry looked away, and Vince's expression hardened. Michel put a cold, comforting hand on her shoulder, trying his best to stay distant yet consoling despite himself. Kerry snapped out of her momentary silence and looked up at Michel blankly.

"You didn't explain 'Marking' to me yet, Michel."

Michel, for a second, was unexplainably startled, and he flicked his eyes toward Vince, indicating that his presence blocked the subject. Kerry glanced at her fisted, dirty clothes, and then suddenly tossed them at Vince.

"Wash those for me, please?" Kerry asked politely, and Vince sneered before collecting them and muttering under his breath as he left when Michel didn't intervene. The door slammed angrily behind Vince and the echo left an oppressing silence on them.

"Michel?"

"Alright, Kerry." He said exasperatedly. "Marking is a bond between a vampire and a human, linking their bodies by blood, forging a connection between them. There are three steps to a full marking, where you would be completely mine, and I completely yours. If you die, I'd die. I'd hear every thought fleeting through your mind, and I'd be able to mark no one but you."

He continued after a nervous sigh. "I'd be able to find you, no matter how far you were. No vampires could harm you while you're mine."

"The three steps?" Kerry inquired curiously, and Michel hesitated.

"Well, first is a bite, like when I bit you….then is blood exchange, when you swallowed my blood, and last is…."

"Last is?" Kerry pushed.

"Sex." Michel finished. Kerry suppressed a smile, looking at his embarrassed expression. She had to admit, if there was anyone in the world she'd want to be bonded to—it'd be Michel.

"That's it?" Kerry asked. "God, you guys scared me! Here I was thinking I'd have to die, become a vampire to finish it."

"_That's it?__** That's it?**_" Michel stammered. Kerry flinched from Michel's alarm as she teetered on the edge of the bed's mattress.

"There are worse things…" Kerry grinned. Michel slapped his hand to the middle of his forehead, looking at Kerry incredulously.

"You're okay with it?"

He massaged his temples. Kerry nodded slowly. Michel narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"You lie. There is no possible way you'd follow through, Kerry, so don't even tempt me."

Kerry scowled.

"…I'm not lying." Michel's features changed, moving from doubtful to devilish abruptly.

Kerry arched an eyebrow at his mischievous smirk before he was suddenly pressed against her, pinning her to the side of the bed. Her mouth open in shock, Kerry didn't have time to breathe before Michel took advantage of her speechlessness and crashed his lips onto hers demandingly. Michel kissed a searing trail down her lips, her neck, to her collarbone as he leaned her back on the bed and Kerry felt the silky comforter on her back. This left her arched against Michel, her back curved to the angle of the bed. Michel gave her one deep kiss before he shoved her by the hips onto the flat surface of the middle of the bed.

He bent his mouth down to her ear, his hand supporting his weight over Kerry while she panted loudly. His tongue slipped into her ear, making her gasp, then he whispered, "You still want to do this, Kerry?"

She looked up at him, finding a hesitant gleam in his eye.

"Kerry, please, consider this. Don't make this an impulse. Make sure you won't regret it later….I don't think we should. You're far too innocent for this…this could completely damn you."

Kerry bit the bottom of her lips before returning his previous devilish smirk, making him have a quick thought that perhaps Kerry spent too much time around him, enough time to pick up bad habits like that. He couldn't gauge her expression and emotions when she did that.

"Michel…" she breathed, fitting herself against his cold body as she leaned up on her elbows underneath him. She hooked a finger in his shirt collar and pulled him to her, her lips catching his passionately as she panted, "I'm…anything…but…innocent."

He smirked against her lips, she could feel his lips curve deliciously against hers, and she seized the chance to slide her tongue into mouth and prod his fangs playfully. He gave her tongue a little bite, drawing enough blood that he deepened the kiss and pushed Kerry back into the mattress. Kerry slung her arms around his neck, hugging him to her, refusing to let him go. He moved his mouth to her neck, tasting the skin over her pulse which only beat more rapidly as Kerry became aware the he could bite her. Kerry shook her head, and put a hand on the back of Michel's head.

"No." she panted. "Not there."

Michel gave her a knowing grin, and Kerry returned it as Michel stripped off her shirt and left her bra on as he put his mouth to the swell of her right breast and bite down _slowly_. Kerry threw her head back as ripples of pleasure exploded from her chest, and she gripped Michel's shoulders while urged the blood from her wound with his tongue. Kerry writhed, and Michel tried his best to apply his weight to keep her in place but only succeeded in Kerry's legs wrapped around his waist. Michel moaned when Kerry grinded her hips into his, making his pants fit tight than they were used to. Kerry stroked his hair as he fed, and finally, he released his fangs from her flesh, he licked the blood smear from her skin and held his tongue to the wound for it to heal properly.

Kerry inhaled sharply when she felt Michel's pants bulge against her womanhood, and she grinned at him with amused eyes. She put a hand against Michel's cheek, watching his hungry eyes bore into hers, and she kissed him hard. Michel didn't hold back as he kissed her, putting everything he had into it. Kerry gasped for air between kisses, but her hands followed his shoulders, lean, cold back, and his slender, trim muscled chest after she'd removed his shirt and broke their kiss for a second. Michel grinned. Kerry leaned forward and traced his jaw line with her tongue as Michel grunted in effort to undo the button on his restricting pants. Finally, Kerry took pity on him, and slid her hands down his chest to the top of his jeans where she teasingly slid her hand over his erection before undoing the fly of the jeans. He hissed at her teasingly, pretending to snap his teeth on her neck.

Kerry laughed as she looked down at Michel's typically black boxers. "What?" Michel whispered huskily against her ear, his cheek pressed tenderly to hers. She nuzzled his neck.

"You're boxers are black…"

"And?"

"It's so stereotypical vampire. Couldn't you have pink flower boxers or something interesting?"

Michel laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't think exactly plan this. Maybe next time, but not pink flowers…Plus, it's not the boxers you're interested in anyways…." He pressed his boxer clad groin against her hip, making her shiver, and causing him to grin cheekily at her reaction.

"You're right. It's the word '_next time_' that interests me." She teased as she pulled on the waist band of his boxers, letting it go, and snap closed against his skin and making him hiss.

"Kerry…" Michel growled. "Don't tease me."

"I promise not to….if you never call me innocent again."

Michel pulled open her bra, and ripped it off her then threw it away, somewhere over the boundaries of the bed. He leaned down and teased her nipple with his tongue, smirking, and said, "I promise."

Kerry moaned, and gripped Michel's neck to her chest, pushing him closer as she got a wicked smile accenting her face. Michel pulled back, staring into her eyes, and Kerry quickly leaned down and pushed his boxers down to his knees before he got a chance to stop her. Instead of pestering her with the 'you're too innocent', Michel peeled his boxers off and tossed him in the direction of Kerry's bra. He pressed his boner against Kerry's thigh, and she inhaled sharply. Michel's hand grabbed the front of her borrowed jeans that fit a little too loosely. He slid his hand down the front of her jeans, cupping her mound, and pushing his hand against her womanhood.

Kerry writhed, huffing, and exhaling, "Michel….Michel….oh god…."

"Are you a virgin, Kerry?' Michel asked softly, into her ear.

"Not if you're intending to stop now." She retorted, her hand reaching out and stroking his hard-on seductively. He sucked in air through his teeth then.

"You're sure?" He asked tentatively, taking his hand away from her crotch for a second.

Kerry grinned widely.

"As hell." She replied, taking off her loaned skinny jeans herself. As she pulled them off, Michel tossed them away, and looked down at her.

"Kerry, this is hardly fair now." He whispered smugly. "I'm completely exposed, and you still have panties."

"Take them off." She challenged, and he pulled them off with a smirk. Before Kerry could get another word in, Michel plunged two fingers into her crotch, and she moaned loudly.

"Ssssssh, Kerry." He soothed, using his other hand to caress her face. She pulled on his wrist and he slid his fingers out, looking at her concerned, as he licked his fingers. "Kerry? Are you okay?"

"It's not your fingers that I want, Michel." She panted, hyperventilating. He smirked to his full extend.

"I'd bet." He laughed as he thrust into her, making her scream, "MICHEL!"

"Kerry…?" he replied, as he released to thrust again.

"Oh dear god."

He kissed her hard, muffling her outbursts as he thrust into her. Only a few minutes later, Kerry screeched as she was thrown into an orgasm, and Michel followed her into it with his own. Kerry shook as his seed poured into her. She clung to Michel, everywhere. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs intertwined around his midsection.

Michel smiled at her, not smirk, but smiled. If Kerry didn't mistake it, she'd guess his facial expression as loving. She kissed him, and he kissed her gently back before he lazily picked her up then pulled back the comforter before laying her softly under its cover as he pulled the blanket up to her chin. He went to walk away, but she grasped his wrist.

"It's alright, love, I'm only locking the door so Vince won't walk in."

"Like a door would stop a vampire…" Kerry complained tiredly, but relinquished her hold on Michel's wrist.

He walked to the door, opened it slightly, putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the exterior handle then locked it.

He slid lightly into bed beside Kerry, pulling her over to him, and she spooned onto him before feeling drowsy. He skimmed her jaw with his mouth. His mouth made his way to her pulse that was beating rapidly. Kerry wrapped her arms around him and clutched his shoulders, beginning to relax more and more.

They stopped spooning and Michel pulled her closely. She nuzzled her head into his chest where she soon fell asleep. Michel pulled her even closer, wrapping his arms around her in a protective grasp. He soon also fell asleep.

Kerry's eyes fluttered open with a smile on her face. She was facing a sleeping Michel. She turned her head, since she couldn't really move her body with Michel's arms tightly wound around her body. She met the eyes of another and she instantaneously screamed out.

X

I must say, I have to give credit to my evil twin, Nicole (VampLoverNight92), for the smut scene…I gave it to her to write, knowing she would do better at it and I was right : D

Review Please : )

Oh, and Happy New Year everyone!


	6. Media Mess

A/n: We do not own Companions of the Night

Chapter 6: Media Mess

_Kerry's eyes fluttered open with a smile on her face. She was facing a sleeping Michel. She turned her head, since she couldn't really move her body with Michel's arms tightly wound around her body. She met the eyes of another and she instantaneously screamed out._

Michel jerked up, startled at Kerry's outburst. Before he could ask, he met Vince's smirking face. Michel scowled and growled at him to get out.

"Well, Well," Vince said brightly, "Lookie what we have here."

"I mean," Vince continued, "I only leave you only for just so long…and this happens." Michel just glared at him while Kerry just stared at him in shock that he was still there.

Vince took in a breath and he all of the sudden got serious. "We have to get out of here." Michel stiffened beside Kerry, still with his arm in place around her. Vince added a slightly sarcastic mark, "In case you have forgotten, Kerry is kidnapped, _remember_?" Vince held out a paper, "What's worse is, they have your description." Vince said seriously, handing the paper to Michel.

Vince sighed as if exasperated, "You went to that restaurant. You're lucky they didn't notice right away." Vince drilled, but then shrugged, "The policeman made a statement in there about how horrible he feels."

Michel thought for a moment, "How do they know we're here then, that she's with us?"

Vince looked startled, "Think about it: people here have had to have seen her."

Kerry grumbled to herself how they were talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"But we set it up so it makes it look like she's dead." Michel pointed out, trying to get out of this media mess.

Vince hesitated with a sigh, "Yeah…um, we really have to leave now."

"Has anyone seen her?" Michel demanded.

"Someone saw her on the way to the hotel."

"Merede…" Michel mumbled. He began to pull away from Kerry, but then realized their state of dress, nothing.

"Get out Vince," Michel demanded. "Let us get dressed."

Out of all the tension in the room, Vince cracked a smile and left, leaving the newspaper behind.

"What does that mean, Michel?" Kerry asked as she put back on the skinny jeans and Guns N' Roses shirt.

He looked at her, and thought for a moment, "It means you and I need to stay out of sight." Well, of course that. "If you were spotted at the hotel…I hope Vince meant the last hotel and not this one…He probably did. But either way, the police are now more active in the search. They now think you're injured and not dead."

We were both fully dressed now. Michel grabbed all of his things and shoved them into the duffel bag. "It would have been easier if everyone thought you were dead."

Michel placed his hand on Kerry's lower back as they walked to the door.

"Michel, what happens if this is the hotel I was spotted at?" she asked, kind of nervous of what would happen if that was the situation.

"If that were the case, they may have checked all the rooms by now. I don't think it's this hotel." He reassured.

They walked down the hallway, making their way to they exit, where Vince was waiting for them in the car, when they saw an officer standing there. He wasn't looking at them, yet. Michel grabbed her arm and turned her around.

That's when the officer called out to them. Michel kept walking calmly towards another exit. But the police officer began to run after them. Kerry made the mistake of turning around.

The officer was stunned, and he immediately began talking into his radio.

But the moment he did that, Michel took off with a tight grip on Kerry's arm.

They flew out an exit that wasn't too far from where Vince was waiting for them in his Porsche. But Michel made a small gesture that you couldn't really see unless you were standing right there. Vince took off as fast as he could.

Michel got to another parked car and got out the keys, telling Kerry to get in. She obeyed as fast as possible.

He started the engine and took off the opposite direction of Vince.

After driving a few moments, Michel demanded kind of forcefully, "Kerry, get down!" He put his hand on her head and pushed her downward. "Keep your head in your lap."

She obeyed silently. He sounded frustrated. And she was now stunned to hear so many thoughts that weren't hers in her head. It was the marking.

But his thoughts were raging plans on how to get out of this, now that the police were involved.

After a sharp turn around, from what she could feel, she could hear his thoughts about calling Vince and a cell phone in the bag at her feet.

She opened the bag and began to look through it and found the cell phone. She did a sideways glace and rested it in-between them.

He didn't notice at first, but when he did, he was slightly startled and said 'Thanks.'

He then called Vince and got a meeting place set up. They talked a little bit more about where the police are, and then they hung up.

About 20 minutes later, Michel finally spoke up, "Kerry?"

"Hmm?" she responded with her head on her lap.

"You can sit up now. We're on back roads."

She sat up, awkwardly wincing from the sitting position for the past half hour.

She looked out the window to see that he was driving through, it almost looked like, the suburbs of New York.

A Porsche came into view, and Michel slowed to a stop. He got out and Kerry followed. Michel got his bag out and then started the engine again. He was still out of the car though. He began to push his car with great ease towards the tip of a lake we were next to.

He then pushed the car right into the lake, where it began to sink.

"They probably saw you too, Vince," Michel said after a moment of pure silence.

"What are you getting at?" Vince asked cautiously as he opened the driver's seat to his beloved Porsche.

Michel looked away from the lake as the vehicle completely submerged itself underwater, "I'm saying, I don't want to take the risk of them maybe seeing your car and your plates when you pulled away. I'm not going to take the risk that maybe they saw you with me, so they can link your car to us. Do you want to take that risk, Vince?"

Vince stared off for a moment, and finally shook his head, "Alright." He finally said. He reached into his car and grabbed his cell phone and stuck it in his pocket, but he stopped for a moment. He pulled his phone back out and took the memory chip out and then tossed his phone in the lake, "This way, we can't be tracked," he explained more to Kerry than Michel. Michel then did the same thing with his phone, keeping the memory chip though.

Vince then started his car and rolled it into the lake. He watched it sink. When it was completely under water, he asked, "Now where too?"

"Well, Kerry, where would you like to go?" Michel asked. Kerry glanced at him with large eyes.

"You don't have a plan, do you? That's why you're asking me."

"I always have a plan." Michel assured as he squeezed Kerry's hand.

Vince rolled his eyes, and demanded roughly, "Goddamn it, now's a good time to announce a plan, because I can't think of anywhere to go!! All this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for that damned girl, Michel."

Kerry shrunk a little at Vince's aggression and Michel bared his teeth. "Don't blame Kerry." He asserted calmly.

"It's her fault." Vince repeated firmly.

"It's not Kerry's fault. I wanted her to come, and she is. That is not her fault. I've marked her, she's mine, so you're saying it's my fault as well?"

"No—" Vince started, noting Michel's tone getting angrier.

"Good, then shut up and walk." 

The three of them walked along side the road for about an hour in total silence, Vince and Michel both angry and Kerry too timid to break the tension.

Finally, Kerry pulled her hand out of Michel's to rub her eyes.

"Tired, Kerry?" Michel inquired softly, and she nodded wearily. Gently, he picked her up bridal style and said nothing more.

"What are you doing?" Kerry whispered, clinging to him so she wouldn't fall.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you."

"…Oh. Okay. Thank you, Michel."

"No problem, Kerry. Try and sleep, it'll be a while till we're picked up."

Kerry had closed her eyes to sleep, but at that she peeked them open. "Picked up? By whom?"

"Nicole."

"Whose that?"

"Vince's friend."

"He has friends?" whispered Kerry skeptically, trying to be quiet so Vince doesn't overhear.

"Not many…"

"I heard that." Vince quipped. "and shut up, just be thankful she's coming to get us."

"But how did you talk to her? You have no phone with you, right? And how does Michel know when you two haven't talked to each other for hours now?! What is going on?!" Kerry said exasperated, confused.

"We were talking telepathically, Kerry." Michel explained calmly.

Her mouth formed an O and Michel could tell she understood. Kerry laid her head against Michel's chest and shivered from his temperature affecting her, and a few minutes flew by in peaceful silence.

"Well, I'll just close my eyes for a second then…" Kerry said tiredly, and closed her eyes.

Michel hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek before saying, "Bon soir, ma cheri."


End file.
